Perto
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu só... Quero ficar perto, Dean. – disse impaciente.'


**Perto**

_Ah, Cas, qual é?! – e arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Lembra? Espaço pessoal!

O anjo suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos por um momento antes de voltar a encará-lo e Dean podia jurar que viu um brilho cansado nos orbes azuis.

_Eu venho aqui para lhe falar algo importante e você está preocupado com seu 'espaço pessoal'? – e fez aspas com os dedos.

_Você... Você me sufo...

_Tá, tá. – e apertou os olhos antes de retomar a palavra. – Eu soube que Michael está procurando por você... É melhor tomar cuidado.

_Pensei que aqueles símbolos fossem para afasta-lo, afinal minhas costelas foram entalhadas a toa?

Castiel bufou e Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo tão... Irritado?

_Ele... Está usando outros meios agora.

_Ótimo. – e resmungou.

Castiel sumiu sem mais explicações ou informações.

Dean pensou que o fato do anjo chegar sempre muito perto queria dizer alguma coisa, torceu os lábios, por mais que se esforçasse, não é como se conseguisse saber o que se passava na cabeça do moreno.

_Seria mais fácil se ele apenas falasse. – e se encostou ao Impala, resmungando e pensando consigo mesmo.

Castiel apareceu novamente na semana seguinte, exatamente como sempre, a menos de um palmo de distancia.

_Cas...

_Eu só... Quero ficar perto, Dean. – disse impaciente.

_O quê? – não saberia dizer se estava mais surpreso pela revelação ou por causa do novo tom que o anjo usava.

_Disse que seria mais fácil se eu falasse, eu quero ficar perto. – continuou.

_Perto? – e arqueou a sobrancelha.

_É, perto de... – e as bochechas se tingiram de vermelho. – De você, Dean.

O caçador sentiu a boca secar e mordeu os lábios, o nervosismo fazendo a palma das mãos suarem.

_Por que quer ficar perto de mim, Cas? – perguntou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer depois de tudo aquilo. – O que eu tenho para que você queira ficar perto de mim?

_Eu... Eu não sei Dean. – respondeu ele, olhando-o firme. – Eu só... Eu sinto que eu devo ficar com você, o tempo todo.

_Você só... Deve estar confuso. – disse, as mãos inquietas, procuravam algo para fazer. – Só isso. – concluiu.

Sabia que não era muito bom com palavras, pior ainda com gestos, a verdade é que até mesmo Castiel conseguia se expressar melhor que ele.

Tudo o que queria era poder dizer ao anjo que sentia aquilo também, que queria tê-lo por perto, que queria saber onde ele estava quando sumia e o deixava sozinho, queria ter coragem o suficiente para dizer que gostava dele, mas é claro que não faria isso.

_É isso o que acha? Que estou confuso Dean?

_É, Cas. – e baixou os olhos.

Castiel suspirou, os olhos azuis perdendo o foco.

_Eu não estou confuso, Dean. – e pegou nas mãos dele.

_O que está fazendo Cas? – as sobrancelhas arquearam-se e os olhos dele cravaram-se no rosto do anjo. – O que é isso?

_Eu vou te mostrar.

Dean piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de sentir a palma do anjo tocar em seu peito, tão quente, lhe aquecendo de um modo gostoso, era convidativo e queria ficar com Castiel ali para sempre, parecia mágica.

Fechou os olhos e uma luz branca invadiu sua mente, o mesmo calor que antes aquecia apenas seu peito agora se espalhava pelo corpo, a sensação boa invadindo-o por completo.

Sentia calma tomando conta de seu ser e pela primeira vez desde que voltou, sentiu-se inteiramente em... Paz.

_Cas, o que é isso que eu estou sentindo? – perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

_É a intensidade do meu sentimento por você quando está perto. – sussurrou. – Eu queria te mostrar, porque, pode ser que você tenha razão e eu esteja confuso, mas primeiro eu preciso saber o que é isso.

_Como...

_Ele chega e tudo parece perder o sentido, me toma por inteiro é como se só tivesse... – e se afastou.

_Como se só tivesse você e eu?

_Sim, por isso eu quero ficar perto, mas eu ainda não entendo completamente o que é esse... Esse... – e fez gestos com as mãos. – Isso.

Houve uma longa pausa até que os olhos de Dean se abrissem encontrando os do anjo.

_Você sabe o que é isso Dean?

_Eu... Eu sei, Cas. – disse ele, o peito ainda ardendo naquela sensação gostosa.

_E o que é?

Dean engoliu em seco, não sabia como poderia explicar ao anjo aquele sentimento, não tinha capacidade suficiente para fazer isso.

_Eu não sei como te explicar isso, Cas... – e viu o moreno baixar o olhar, desapontado. – Então eu vou te mostrar...

_Most... – e não terminou de falar.

Dean colocou uma mão na nuca do moreno e a outra no quadril, chegou mais perto, quebrando todo o espaço que tinha entre eles.

_Fecha os olhos Cas, você tem que _sentir_. – pediu baixinho, a voz aveludada, o ar quente que saia de sua boca batendo nos lábios rachados do anjo, que tremia de nervoso e não sabia onde por as mãos.

Castiel fez o que Dean pediu, fechou os olhos e se permitiu relaxar nos braços do loiro, aqueles dedos desenhando em sua nuca estava deixando-o louco e cada vez que ele apertava um pouco seu quadril, sentia vontade de prender a respiração, em todo momento fazia uma reza muda, para que Dean só não parasse.

Quando finalmente alcançou os lábios do anjo, Dean esqueceu de tudo ao seu redor, existia apenas Castiel.

Castiel e seus lindos olhos azuis fechado, Castiel e seu corpo mais ou menos feminino, Castiel e seus lábios rachados e macios, tão doces quanto às tortas de morango, Castiel e sua essência, tão apaixonante que era inevitável não se perder.

Empurrou-o de encontro à parede, prendendo o corpo do moreno com o seu, impossibilitando sua fuga, mesmo que isso nem se passasse na cabeça do anjo. Continuou lhe beijando, se perdendo naquele sabor que estava se tornando o seu favorito, porque não tinha nada melhor no mundo, do que beijar os lábios de Castiel e se sentiu feliz por ser o primeiro a descobrir isso, e se fosse apenas por si, ninguém mais saberia.

Castiel seria apenas de Dean, afinal ele não quis invadir seu espaço pessoal? Não quis deixá-lo louco com aquelas frases de 'temos uma ligação mais profunda'? Agora que agüentasse, porque Dean não desgarraria dele agora.

Sentiu o anjo se afastar e sentiu medo, talvez Castiel não tivesse gostado, talvez ele não sentia aquilo da mesma forma que Dean, talvez toda aquela sensação fosse apenas carinho de irmão.

Mordeu os lábios e abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos do anjo que permaneciam fechados. Sentia o sangue correr por suas veias em uma velocidade alucinante e toda aquela ansiedade lhe deu coragem suficiente para falar.

_Cas... – chamou baixinho. – Diz alguma coisa.

Mas Castiel não disse nada, apenas angulou os lábios num sorriso tímido e se inclinou para frente de novo, fazendo um 'biquinho', como se indicasse para Dean que lhe beijasse mais uma vez.

Foi o que Dean fez, beijou-lhe de novo e se dependesse dele nunca mais o largaria. Quando chegou a hora de Castiel partir, Dean segurou sua mão antes que ele sumisse e sussurrou.

_Sempre perto agora, Cas. – e sorriu, as bochechas coradas e os lábios vermelhos pelos beijos.

_Sempre, Dean. – e retribuiu seu sorriso, sumindo em seguida.

* * *

**N/a: **Eu sei que andei sumida, mas ta aí uma fic fofinha pra vocês se deliciarem ;-)


End file.
